


Heated Bones

by SophiaVonBlackburn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Kinktober 2019, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, NFSW, Oral, Other, POV Female Character, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Soul Bond, Soulmates, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaVonBlackburn/pseuds/SophiaVonBlackburn
Summary: I'm taking on the 2019 Kinktober Challenge and it's featuring...all Skeletons!





	1. Challenge Accepted! WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking on the 2019 Kinktober Challenge and it's featuring...all Undertale Skeletons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This story WILL be NSFW! 18+ Only Please!!
> 
> UPDATED: 06/28/20  
I KNOW I'm WAY LATE! But Life has been unbelievably CRAZY and I haven't even touched my computer in half a year plus. So to make up for me going MIA I'm GOING to complete this series BEFORE October '20 so I can make another! :D

Hello everyone!

As you read from the title this is a 2019 Kinktober Challenge!

This story will be featuring the Undertale Skeletons with a female reader! (apologies for any other genders etc! its just easier for me to type)

I'm not just talking about just our three either!

I'm talking about ALL the Skeletons from the Under-verse!

Any version of Sans, Papyrus and Gaster.

The list below are taken from different Challenges to create my own, but they may change so keep an eye out!

I hope you enjoy!

I KNOW I'm sooooooo very behind but I plan to finish this!

I'm going to try and get the chapters out as soon as possible!

Enjoy my Starlight's! <3

MASTERLIST

Day 1: Biting/Marking (Underfell!Sans "Red")

Day 2: Oral (Swapfell!Papyrus "Rus/Mutt")

Day 3: Morning Sex (Dancetale!Papyrus "Tango")

Day 4: Dirty Talk (Undertale!Sans "Sans")

Day 5: Shower (Underswap!Papyrus "Stretch")

Day 6: Pet Play (Underfell!Papyrus "Edge")

Day 7: Breeding/Knotting (Horrortale! Sans "Spice")

Day 8:

Day 9:

Day 10:

Day 11:

Day 12:

Day 13:

Day 14:

Day 15:

Day 16:

Day 17:

Day 18:

Day 19:

Day 20:

Day 21:

Day 22:

Day 23:

Day 24:

Day 25:

Day 26:

Day 27:

Day 28:

Day 29:

Day 30:

Day 31:

*List is subjected to change at anytime!


	2. Biting/Marking(Underfell!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Sans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 06/28/20

"That fuckin' kid thought he could _touch _ya like ya weren't **mine.**"

He sank his shark teeth into the crook of your neck, causing a deep moan to escape from your mouth.

"Yer fuckin **mine!**"

He lapped at the bite wound, trailing his tongue down your naked chest to your left breast. He ran his tongue over your perk nipple and nipped it, making you jolt in pained pleasure.

"H-hey w-watch those teeth babe!"

Red grinned darkly at you, still in an angry mood from earlier. Some teenage douche-bag had tried to hit on you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. If it wasn't for Papyrus, he more then likely would have attacked the kid like a rabid dog.

"Told ya _sweetheart _that ya needed to be marked, so the humans knew yer mine. Monsters know. From this."

He leaned down and licked his Mating Mark, sending delicious shivers down your body. Your head automatically tilts away to offer more of your neck. He grins and takes the offer, running his ecto-tongue along the sensitive flesh up to your ear. He pressed his fangs against it to growl lowly at you.

"Once I'm done with ya, _everyones_ gonna know who ya belong to."

You didn't doubt it.


	3. Oral(Swapfell!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 06/28/20

When Rus appeared at your doorstep, like he always did on Saturday nights, you didn't think anything of it.

He gave you a big bear hug and a nuzzle against your head in greeting.

You both grabbed the snacks, your drinks and plopped comfortable on the couch.

Like always, Rus stretched out comfortably on his side before pulling you down to lay in front of him.

You snuggled back into his chest, sighing softly at the warmth his body gave off thanks to his magic.

Rus rumbled softly in his chest and leaned down to nuzzle your head again.

He was being overly affectionate, you think while turning on the newest episode of the show you both were into.

As the two of you settled comfortably, Rus's clawed hand gently ran up and down your side.

Halfway into show, Rus's hand had slowly made its way down onto your thigh and under your shirt to touch your stomach.

You shivered harshly when his claws gently scratched just under your left breast.

He knew your a sucker for his claws.

He stopped moving, causing you to swallow in anticipation.

He breathed lightly against your ear, making you bite the inside of your cheek and pretend to not notice the sound of him licking his fangs.

He leaned down and licked behind your ear, making your eyes slam shut and your back arch.

"Ah!"

Rus growled in approval and suddenly flipped you onto your back, pinning your wrists against the armrest.

Your breath hitched at the look of _lust _on his face.

**"Y/n."**

_"Fuck..."_

You practically feel your thighs quiver at the way he said your name.

He rumbled softly and leaned down to nuzzle his cheekbone against yours.

"Babe...Lemmie...fuck lemmie make ya feel good...Yer little sounds....I gotta hear more. Been to long..."

A soft whimper escaped you as you nodded eagerly, feeling the same.

He growled and kissed you deeply, forcing your mouth open with his long ecto-tongue.

A groan escapes you and your back arches to press your breasts against his chest.

He pulled away and practically ripped your clothes off with an eagerness you've only seen when he gets his favorite donuts from Muffets.

Still pinning your wrists, he slowly licks down your chest and around your breasts.

He flicked your nipples teasingly and slowly ran over the same spot earlier, making your back arch again with a moan.

He smirked and moved down your stomach towards your panties.

Your breath hitches in anticipation as his hands release your wrists to slowly move down your body until they cupped your hips.

He nuzzled your stomach and inhaled deeply, rumbling lowly.

"Fuck ya smell delicious...could eat ya right up."

A groan escapes your lips.

"Ruuuus."

He grins and pulls your panties down your legs, flinging them somewhere unknown.

"Couldn't help myself babe."

He glides his hands down to your thighs and spreads your legs open.

He practically cums from the sight of your glistening lips.

Your cheeks flush darkly as you cover your face.

"D-don't loOOK!"

Your hands fly to grab at the couch as Rus unexpectedly ran his tongue all along your cunt.

His eye lights turn into little orange hearts at your reaction.

Purring he leaned down again and flicked your clit.

"Ah!!"

He growls.

"Fuck babe..."

A broken moan escapes your lips when he ran his tongue firmly along your lips before the heated magic found its way slowly working inside your heat.

"A-ah Rus hmm"

He rumbled softly, making you cry out at the vibrations.

He paused for just a second before gripping your thighs and going to _town_.

The neighbors filed a noise complaint to the building manager the next day. 


	4. Morning Sex(Dancetale!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancetale!Papyrus will be named Tango  
Dancetale!Sans will be named Fox-Trot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 06/28/20

You use to **hate **mornings with a passion.

Hated waking up before the sun or even before noon at times.

Absolutely **hated** them....until Tango made his way into your heart.

He had spotted you in the crowd that surrounded his dance routine and immediately offered you a hand.

Captivated with his moves and being of Latin decent, you accepted it.

He pulled you close and the two of you danced with a passion you never knew you had.

Needless to say, he danced his way into your heart pretty quickly.

Eventually when it got to the point where you moved in, you discovered his daily early starts.

A sleepy groan escaped your lips when a hand lovingly grabbed your thigh to pull your leg back over his hipbone.

He rubbed the head of his ecto-cock against your growing wet lips.

"Wake up my love~" He purred into your ear softly.

Another groan escaped your lips, your body heating up rapidly at the sensations your soulmate were giving you.

Tiredly you reach behind to wrap an arm around his neck and tilt your head back to give him a sleepy kiss.

You both groaned deeply when he slid easily into you, walls tightening at the burning pleasure.

You pulled away to breath out a delighted moan.

"Gods...you're so beautiful _mi amor."  
_

He pulled back halfway and thrust slowly back in, starting a gentle rhythm.

"Hmmm Tango...ahh hmm so good~"

He leaned down to nuzzle into your neck, thrusting deeper but slowly into your heat.

Tango moaned as your pussy squeezed around him, making him speed up.

Your breasts bounced as you panted in pleasure, trying to keep quiet for the sake of the other skeleton brother a few doors down.

He shifted and hit the spot that always made you see stars.

A sharp inhale of breath escaped you.

"A-ah! H-Hmm!"

You covered your mouth with your free hand but Tango grabbed it and pinned it to the bed, licking your earlobe.

"No my sweet. I want to hear you. Let me hear your beautiful sounds." He said with a particular hard thrust against your g-spot.

You cried out loudly in pleasure.

Later the both of you found Fox-Trot passed out on the living room couch with his soundproof headphones on.


	5. Dirty Talk (Undertale!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Undertale Sans voice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 06/28/20

It was torture.

Just pure torture.

"Fuck babe. Your squeezing me so tight."

A whimper of pleasure escapes your lips as sans thrusts deeply, hitting that special spot that makes you see stars.

It was your own mistake.

Sleepily caught off guard by his own sleepy rumbling voice one morning, you let yourself slip up.

Groaning like a needy whore.

He instantly had woken up, grin widening and eyelids drooping.

Which brings you to the situation you were in now.

Pinned against his bed, wrists held down by your head with magic, sans thrust deeply and slowly against your g-spot.

"Your so fucking wet starlight. Just listen...your like the damn ocean."

A squeal of pleasure escapes your mouth as he rotates his hips harshly.

"s-sans! Oh stars please! I-I can't-"

**"Your not cumming."**

A sharp inhale of breath escapes you at the change in tone, making you freeze.

He lifts one of your legs to rest against his shoulder, wrapping the other one around his hip bones.

You shudder and breath out shakily.

"W-what?.."

**"Dont. fucking. cum."**

His voice had gone deeper then you've ever heard him speak with a chill that ran up your spine and made you squeeze around him.

He suddenly pulled back and thrust harshly.

Your back arches as you cry out in pleasure, squeezing around him tightly.

He leaned into your leg, growling and baring his hidden fangs.

"Fucking hell your squeezing me so tight. Don't you dare cum. Not yet."

A whimper escapes your lips as you try your hardest to hold back the burning coiling in your stomach.

Stars your so close!

sans opens his mouth and runs his hot ecto-tongue against your thigh.

He pulled back slowly and gently thrust back in.

Whimpers escaped your mouth, eyes shut firmly as the pleasure begins to be to much.

"Just look at you Starlight. Your ready to **burst.** Fuck you feel so good. **So wet**. So hot. So **mine.**"

He thrust so deep he rammed into your cervix.

You screamed in pleasure.

"Stars! Please! Let me cum! I-I can't! s-sans please!"

He panted and leaned over you, thrusting repeatedly against that spot.

**"Fuck I'm close! Cum babe!"**

You screamed your release, tears of sweet release falling down your cheeks.

sans shut his eyes tightly and shuddered harshly, following you.

The two of you panted heavily as he slowly lowered your leg and leaned forward, falling dead weight on top of you.

A grunt escapes you.

......

"...Your not going to let this go are you?"

"Heh. No way."


	6. Shower (Underswap!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streeeeeeeeeeetch~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 06/28/20

It was hot and steamy.

The water soothes the aching muscles from the stressful day at work you had.

It had been a day of constantly being on your feet with complaining and needy customers with unreasonable requests.

Oooooh the hot water felt so good.

"Getting wet without me honey?"

A sigh escapes you as a familiar bony body pressed against your back.

"Hmm."

Stretch wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling the shoulder not being hit by the near scalding water.

"Can tell it was a bad day."

He leaned up into your ear, nuzzling it.

"Lemmie fix it."

You tiredly lean back into his chest, the water hitting your front as his hands rested on your hips.

"Hmmm okay. If you insist."

He chuckled, leaning into your neck to start placing skele-kisses on all your sensitive spots.

A soft whine escaped your throat when he opened his mouth and nibbles into the crook of your neck and shoulder.

A hand goes to cup the back of his neck, head tilting away to offer your neck more.

His teeth sink into the tender flesh, hands roaming along your naked body.

A soft moan escapes you as one hand cups a breast while the other one nudges a leg apart.

Stretch licks the bite mark, fingers playing with your nipple.

You inhaled sharply as his long phalanges cup your mound, index finger finding your clit quickly.

He growled softly, rubbing it slightly before sliding down to rub against your lips.

"Stars your _soaked _baby."

A moan escapes you as he nudged his finger inside to feel your moist lips.

With a growl your back suddenly hits the shower wall.

Stretch drops down to his knees and lifts a leg up over his shoulder, leaning in and licking up your cunt with his tongue.

"Fuck!"

You throw your head back in pleasure, one hand going to cover your mouth while the other rests on his skull.

Stretch grips your thigh as he looks up at you with hazy eye lights.

"Don't be to loud honey. Blue's downstairs."

Your hand covers your mouth tighter as he returns to licking your folds.

"O-oh gods."

Stretch runs his tongue along your folds before moving up to circle around your clit, eye lights trained on your expressions.

Soft groans and mewls of pleasure escape your lips despite your best attempts to hide them.

Your suddenly filled with ecto-tongue, making your back arch and hands fly to his skull.

Your release echoed against the walls.

Slowly Stretch pulled away, smirking in triumph.

Loud knocking came from the door, making you both jump.

"Y/N! PAPY! PLEASE REFRAME FROM WASTING ANYMORE WATER! YOUR GOING TO RAISE THE BILL AGAIN!"


	7. Pet Play (Underfell!Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge Time!.....Wait he's a what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 06/28/20

It came as a surprise.

"That okay Sweetie?"

A soft whimper.

"Good."

You stood before the bed, body clad in your favorite corset lingerie.

Your eyes stared at the delicious looking treat, tied securely to the bed.

Edge was bound by the wrists and ankles to the bedpost, ball-gag firmly between his teeth.

Red drool escaped the corner of his teeth as his eyes trained on your every move.

Licking your lips you crawl onto the bed on top of him, slowly sliding your body against his.

Your lips brushed against his leaking cock, strained against the cock ring secured around his base.

"Your such a good boy. Letting me tie you up like this. You look absolutely delicious sweetie~"

Edge whined softly, leaning his head up to nuzzle against the bottom of your chin.

You smiled as you reached down to run your fingers along his penis teasingly.

His eyes squeezed shut as a moan escapes him.

You lean down to place soft kisses against his face as your fingers wrap around the glowing member tightly.

A high pitched whine escapes him, more drool escaping his teeth.

His eye sockets open and look up at your pleadingly.

The two of you have been at this for over an hour and he deserved a break.

Reaching up you untie the ball gag and place it on the bedside table.

Edge panted heavily, licking his teeth.

"Mistress _please~"_

God you loved this skeleton.

Leaning down you kissed him hard as you lifted your hips and let him slip into you, squeezing hard around him.

He groaned deeply, straining against his restraints wantingly.

The both of you knew he could break the binds whenever he wanted but the play was to much fun.

You tortured the two of you by slowly sliding up and down on his cock, squeezing around him on occassion.

The ring was still tied snugly around him to prevent him from cumming.

Eventually you picked up speed, chasing your release.

Edge whimpers grew more in volume until he pulled away from your kiss, tongue rolling out his mouth.

His eye lights turned into red hearts as he begged you.

"**PLEASE MISTRESS!"**

Giving in, you lifted off him to quickly untie and take off the cock ring before sinking down onto him.

His restraints snapped.

His claws reached down and dug into your hips, thrusting quickly.

Squealing in both surprise and pleasure you felt the coil in you snap harshly.

Edge grunted and thrust a few more times before coming undone below you.

You rested your hands against his chest as the both of you tried catching your breath.

.......

"So.....a sub huh?"

"DO** NOT **TELL RED."


	8. Breeding/Knotting (Horrortale!Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrortale!Sans is named Spice and who doesn't want a good knot?  
Horrortale!Papyrus is named Sugar.
> 
> Gonna try to do a longer chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 06/28/20
> 
> NOTE: I <3 Horror Sans!

He'd been acting territorial lately....

well more then usual.

It had started a week ago.

You didn't notice it at first but Spice hadn't left your side since the 'incident' at work.

He had come into the bar like always to pick you up from your shift.

But you were busy handling a very drunk and perverted customer.

The man had a firm grip on your arm and wasn't taking your angry expression or your words into consideration.

Spice nearly chopped off his arm when he slammed his ax into the bar top.

Grillby hadn't been to happy with the damage but had the man thrown out and band once he had found out what happened.

Since then Spice hadn't left your side.

The boys were normally always around you except for when they went to work.

Even when you slept, there was at least one skeleton cuddled against you.

So it became obvious when he was a constant presence.

"Spice _please_. I can go pee by myself!"

He merely rumbled in his chest, red eye light looking around.

Frustrated you shut the door and locked it.

"Do **NOT **teleport in here or I'll tell Sugar!"

A whimper answered you but he didn't enter.

Not testing your luck you did your business quickly and washed your hands before reopening your door.

You squeaked when he pulled you into his embrace, rubbing his nose ridge along your cheek and neck.

Use to the cat-like affection you sigh softly and nuzzle back with a giggle.

A rumbling purr answers you.

"Bed?"

His deep baritone voice questions, nuzzling still.

A playful sigh escapes you.

"Fine fine. You've been very clingy lately. Are you feeling ok?"

You reach up and put the back of your hand against his forehead.

He reached up and grabbed your wrist gently, nuzzling it.

"Hmm...want ya safe."

"Safe? But I am safe."

His eye light stared down at you, eyelid drooping.

"Want ya safe in my nest."

You tilted your head slightly, blinking in confusion.

"Nest?"

He suddenly leaned down to wrap an arm around your waist and lifted you in the air against him.

You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, cheeks flushing red.

He leaned in to nuzzle your neck, running his tongue along the skin.

A moan instinctively escaped your throat.

A deep growling rumble escaped his chest and you were taken upstairs to his bedroom.

He dropped you on the bed and locked the door.

You leaned up on your elbows to question him when he put one knee on the bed and towered over you.

Suddenly intimidated you swallowed thickly.

"...Spice?"

He purred deeply, leaning down to kiss you.

Relaxing you kissed back softly.

You found yourself on your back, tongue fighting your own.

"Hmm hmmm~"

A gasp escapes your lips when he gripped your shirt and ripped it to shreds.

You pulled away to complain when he leaned down to lap at your neck.

"Ngh Spice~"

He ran his fangs against your flesh, hands sliding down your sides.

Goosebumps erupt on your arms as you slide your hands underneath his shirt, feeling the sensitive bones.

He suddenly growled and ripped off your leggings, making you squeak in surprise.

Spice tossed the torn fabric aside and licked down your body, nipping at your breasts.

You breathed out a soft sigh as his phalanges and tongue caressed your nipples.

"Ahh~ Spice~"

His approving purr answered in response to the noises you made.

He pulled away and pulled his jacket and shirt off, expression heated.

When had the room gotten hotter?

He leaned down and kissed you as he removed his shorts.

He rubbed his erect cock against your panties, grunting softly.

Your legs automatically spread to welcome him against you.

He pulled away and licked his teeth.

"I wanna knot ya sweets."

Your cheeks flush darkly.

"W-what??"

He leaned down to flick his tongue against your nipple.

"Hm!"

"I wanna knot ya. Want ya filled with my cum."

A soft whimper escaped you.

"I want ya filled with my kids."

A sharp inhale escaped you as your body awoke with chills.

He paused.

He purred deeply.

"Ya like that?... wanna be filled with my seed?"

A moan escapes you when he rubbed his magic against your mound.

"Fuck...fuck please Spice."

He pulled away and ripped off your panties, leaning down and roughly swiping his tongue against your dripping cunt.

Your back arches in pleasure and you claw into the bed sheets as he repeatedly swipes his tongue against your clit.

He rumbled, causing vibrations to shock more pleasure throughout your body.

"AH!"

Your fingers started tearing sheets, squirming to try and meet your climax.

Suddenly he pulled away, licking his teeth.

A whine escaped you.

"Nooo Spice please!"

He growled softly and you suddenly find yourself on your stomach.

Confused you get onto your knees just to cry out in pleasure as he thrust into you fully.

He moaned, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull your ass closer.

Whimpering in pleasure you notice something brushing against your lips that wasn't there before.

"S-spICE!"

He suddenly set a brutal pace, growling and grunting into your back like an animal.

Panting in pleasure all you could do was claw into the sheets in front of you and hold on.

Spice growled above you, nuzzling your shoulder.

"Gonna knott ya. Gonna fill ya up with my cum. Gonna fuckin **breed** ya sweets. Gonna make ya swell up with my pups."

You tightened around him, tongue falling out of your mouth as you panted heavily.

"God...please...Spice ah..."

He growled deeply and thrust hard into you.

The knott around his penis popped into your cunt, making your back arch and a scream of white pleasure escape your throat.

He leaned over you more as he chased his own orgasm.

Whimpering you let your chest fall down on the bed, shifting the angle so he hit deeper.

The both of you cry out your releases.

Your body shook as his magic filled you....and filled you.....and filled you.

Whimpering softly you glance back at him as he rested against your body, purring deeply.

"...Spice?"

He rumbled.

"..sorry sweets...gonna be stuck a while..."

He reached up and ran his hand over your stomach, purring deeply.

You glanced down to see your stomach glowing with his red magic cum.

"Can't wait to see ya preggo with my kids."

He nuzzled the back of your head.

"Gonna look so fuckin good."

A shiver ran down your spine as you relaxed into the sheets.

Thoughts of the future filling your head.

A baby didn't sound to bad.


End file.
